Le noël de Vanitas et Ventus
by Yuzu-Kuro
Summary: Vanitas et Ventus ont 18 ans et vont passer leur noël ensemble. Ce même jour, Vanitas compte dévoiler ses sentiments a l'égard de Ventus...


Le noël de Vanitas et Ventus (for the Vanven day)

Salut a tous! Je vais mettre un ont shot en l'honneur d'un couple que deux personnes très chères m'ont fait connaitre : Le Vanven! Et vu que le Vanven day (= un jour où on célèbre ce couple) est un jour près de celui de Noël, le thème sera autour de cette fête! Sur ce bonne lecture! J'espère que vous aimerez!

« Tu as encore cassé quelque chose!

_ Hyuuu… oui désolé… »

Bonjour. Moi c'est Vanitas, et aujourd'hui va se dérouler une journée pas comme les autres. Déjà je vais vous expliquer ma situation en temps normal. J'ai 18 ans et j'habite dans un appartement avec un colocataire, qui s'appelle Ventus. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis 3 ans maintenant. Physiquement, il est a peine plus petit que moi, porte des traits assez fins qui le rendent un petit peu efféminé. Il coiffe ses cheveux blonds de sorte a ce qu'ils soient en bataille. Mais sa plus grande particularité étaient ses yeux d'un bleu océan dans lequel on pourrait se noyer… Pour ce qui est de son caractère, Il est très gentil, toujours prêt à aider, mais il est assez maladroit… Par exemple, il vient de casser nos assiettes… Comment va-t-on pouvoir manger ce soir si il casse tout? Enfin ce n'est pas bien grave. Je lui tapotais gentilment la tête et lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais donc pas! Je devais aller chercher le dîner de ce soir de toute façon!

_ Hyuuu mais ne prends pas de dessert hein?

_ Oui oui… Ne t'en fais pas j'ai pas oublié que tu veux nous préparer des dangos.

_ Hehe! »

Il m'afficha un petit sourire qui ne me laissa pas de marbre… Il était tout de même très attachant, ce petit Ventus…Euhhh enfin bref! Je pris ma veste -une longue veste noire - un chapeau et je lui dis avant de partir :

« J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder.

_ D'accord! Prends soin de toi, Hyuuu!

_ … Merci c'est gentil »

Je partais donc avec sa phrase dans la tête… « Prends soin de toi, Hyuuu! » qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça! On dirait une petite femme qui dit ça à son mari! En plus dire ça avec une bouille aussi mignonne que la sienne…Bon… Je pense que vous avez compris : J'aime Ventus… Je compte lui dire ce soir, je veux au moins qu'il le sache… Que ses sentiments soient réciproques ou non, je ne veux plus lui mentir…

Tout en réfléchissant à tout ça je pris ce qui nous manquait, en espérant que cela plaise a Ventus, et je rentrais à la maison.

« Hyuuu bon retour!

_ Merci, répondis-je en retirant ma veste et mon chapeau, que faisais-tu?

_ J'étais en train de préparer les dangos pour ce soir, Hyuuu!

_ Tu veux un coup de main?

_ Si ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Vu que je te le propose! Dis-je en lui tapotant -encore- la tête, petit idiot!

_ Hehehe…. »

Comme je l'ai dit, je l'aidait pour préparer ses dangos -je préparais un peu le dîner en même temps-. Je remarquait au bout d'un moment que ses mains commençaient a fatiguer, il commençait a faire quelque chose d'informe… Sous un léger rire, je lui pris les mains pour l'aider a malaxer sa pâte.

« Comme ça tu y arrives mieux?

_ H-hyuuu… O-o-oui merci!… »

Il baissa la tête qui avait l'air un peu rougie. Tiens? C'est bizarre venant de lui, il supporte pourtant bien le froid… Je devrais peut-être faire attention à lui, voir si il n'est pas malade ou fatigué.

Nous avons maintenant fini le repas de ce soir, déjà ça de fait! Ventus avait le sourire aux lèvres et avait vraiment hâte -comme pleins de gens à mon avis- d'être à ce soir. Il en venait même a chercher comment s'habiller…. On dirait vraiment une petite fille qui cherche à plaire à la personne qu'elle aime -haha la bonne blague!- C'est alors que le soir vint, le soir que tout le monde attendait avec impatience : celui du réveillon. Dehors, la nuit était éclairée par les lumières et par la neige d'un blanc brillant. Cet aspect était froid mais chaleureux à la fois. Je ne vous parle pas des musiques dans les rues à la radio qui toutes ensemble formaient une vraie symphonie. D'habitude, je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes, mais noël est une exception… Ce n'est pas une fête… C'est le jour le plus merveilleux de l'année… Et je le passe avec uniquement la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Ce dernier me sorti d'ailleurs un peu de mes pensées :

« Vanitas Vanitas! Tu cuisines de mieux en mieux! Ça a l'air merveilleux ce que tu as fais là!

_ Tssss… Mais tu sais, je ne les aurait pas faites si tu n'étais pas avec moi mon cher Ventus… »

Je lui répondis ça et me mis a lui caresser la joue. M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend! Si je fais ça il commencera a avoir peur! Mais pourtant…

« Hyuuu…. C'est vraiment gentil! Merci! me dit-il avec un sourire honnête.»

M-me regarde pas comme ça! Je vais finir par rougir! Je tournais la tête pour ne par qu'il ne le remarque… Nous finîmes donc le repas en discutant de diverses choses amusantes, sérieuses, de tout . Il lui arrivait même de rougir un peu… Bien que je sache pas pourquoi il était comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air malade, cela me rassurait. C'était même mignon de sa part…

Au moment ou on allait finir les dangos de Ventus -très bons d'ailleurs-, ce dernier me prit les mains et me dit :

« Viens viens! Je vais te montrer un truc! Hyuuu! »

J'eu a peine le temps de mettre ma veste que Ven me tira et m'emmena dehors. Il avait l'air d'être sur de lui et de sa direction. Cette direction menait à un endroit magnifique : c'était en haut d'une petite colline, on pouvait admirer de haut toute la ville, qui brillait de milles feux sous la neige qui adoucissait le paysage. Puis je regardais Ventus : ce dernier m'adressa un sourire, le plus beau qu'il m'était donné de voir. C'était certain : Je l'aimais. Il était pour moi un rayon de lumière qui illuminait mes journées. Je voulais rester, rester pour toujours avec lui, que cet instant ne se finisse jamais…

« Tu as vu c'est beau hein! Hyuuu j'ai jamais montré cet endroit à personne!

_ Oui tu as raison, c'est magnifique… Lui dit-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

_ Hyuuu! J.. Joyeux noël Vanitas!

_ Joyeux noël… »

Je ne pouvais plus le lui cacher. Je lui avouait tout en lui prenant ses deux mains.

« Je t'aime… »

Je ne pus exprimer mes sentiments autrement. C'était peu être un peu brusque pour Ventus… Il ne répondit pas tout de suite... Il commença d'abord à cacher sa tête sous son bonnet - cela le rendait encore plus mignon car il était à oreilles de chat-... Il releva la tête et finit par me dire, d'un souffle :

« M-moi aussi je t'aime! D-de tout mon cœur! »

J-j-je ne m'attendais pas a une telle réponse!… Tout fut chamboulé dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais été aussi… Aussi heureux.

Je ne pus pas non plus me contrôler. Je le regardais avec un sourire dévorant, de désir amoureux… Et mes lèvres se mirent a toucher les siennes…

C'est de cette façon que sous la neige d'hiver, un couple était né… Et c'était le notre…

**FIN**

Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Désolée c'est pas grand-chose, j'ai fait ça le jour même tee hee! Merci a tous d'avoir lu! Et joyeux Vanven Day!


End file.
